


Equanimity

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: Ignis has a quiet and reflective morning.*300 word prompt fill*





	Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



The sun is what wakes Ignis; or rather the warmth from it as it crawls across the floor and climbs into the bed along with him, seeping through the covers and infusing life and wakefulness into his skin. His blood is warmer, each defiant beat of his heart pumping life to limbs heavy with sleep. Ten years of sleep and struggle, toil and tragedy.

But this morning is unlike others.

The coffee, too, is warm and welcome as it kisses lips still dry with fatigue, passing over tongue and teeth to reach inside and spark like electricity. Electricity he needed to start each day, or so the muscle memory told him. The comfort of an _almost_ too hot mug beneath his slender fingers has become a necessary thing; as integral to each morning as a languid stretch or a comb through the hair.

He cannot see Noctis sleeping there, wrapped in covers wrapped in sun, never will be able. But he can hear his breathing. Can feel the rise and fall of his chest when he places a hand there, scoffing in the face of his own disbelief even as the mug leaves a tiny, possessive burn ring on the top of his thigh.

This morning is unlike the others because it’s the first of many he will spend like this. It is the first, but not nearly the last time he plans to awaken slowly; the smoldering sun at his face, his precious star at his side. It is the first of many days he’ll find himself smiling in earnest at the sensation of sweat rolling down his neck and between his shoulder blades.

This morning is unlike others because the sun rose.

And again it will rise, the day after, and the day after.

And Noctis will rise along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just 300 words of Ignis being OK.


End file.
